1. Field
Example embodiments relate to pellicles and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to pellicles for a photomask and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
While performing an exposure process, molecules in the atmosphere or various contaminants may be attached to a surface of a photomask to result in damages of optical patterns formed on the photomask. Thus, a cleaning process may be performed on the photomask at predetermined intervals during the exposure process. Further, a pellicle including a transparent pellicle membrane may be placed on the surface of the photomask to avoid contamination of the photomask.